


Where is He?!

by Ada_Rose



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Matpat, Demon Nikita, Everlock, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: After the events in Everlock, Nikita and MatPat look for Joey.





	Where is He?!

A woman walked down the streets of LA, the pale moon a glowing beacon in the darkness. The woman looked normal enough with black flowy hair and brown eyes, but those weren’t her true eyes. To some people, as she passed by they could’ve sworn they saw her eyes flicker to crimson red for a second. But it was dark and the human imagination was known to be very active when the sun goes down. So they brushed it off and the woman continued on her way, unbothered by anyone or anything. She entered into an alleyway but no one came out, it was if she completely disappeared. She appeared right in front of an abandoned warehouse, something so cliche no one would think to look there, at least that’s what Mat told her. And she learned to trust Mat when he says something like that. She opened one of the big doors and slipped in, closing the door behind her. 

By one wall was a bunch of training equipment. Punching bags, mats, targets, and other things like it. By the targets was a shelf full of different types of guns and blades. In the middle was a chair and table side by side, both having shackles connected to them and their fair share of blood and gore. A small table full of tortue tools stood between them, ready for their next canvas. Opposite of the training equipment was desk with two computer screens and a swivel chair. Next to that was what some called ‘a crazy wall’. Photos, newspapers, maps, and a lot of other things were pinned to the wall, some had red string that connects them to other pieces on the wall. Standing in front of them was a man with brown hair who was looking at the crazy wall with an analytical look, as if he was searching for something. No, not something, someone. 

“Alright, I’m here,'' the woman said, her usual attitude in her voice. The man turned around and smiled, “Nikita!”, he said, “you made it”

“This better be good, Mat”, Nikita said, blinking away the illusion on her eyes, revealing their true form. Crimson, the color of blood freshly out of the human body “I’m missing a salon appointment for this”

Mat chuckled, “Well nothing is worth missing that, but maybe this almost is”, he smiled, “I got a lead on Joey”

Nikita tried not to show how surprised she felt, “You do?”. Joey Graceffa, the man who ruined their lives. Because of him, Ro and Manny are dead. He’s why her and Mat are less than human, him and that stupid Society Against Evil. Ever since they got back from Everlock, they’ve been trying to find the Savant and make him pay for what he's done, but the Society has been protecting them, making it impossible to get a solid lead on his location. Impossible until now apparently.

Mat went over to the computer and pulled up two newspaper articles. Nikita read the headlines over his shoulder. 

**“13 YOUTUBERS GO MISSING, 3 RETURN”**

**“2 YOUTUBERS RETURN, THE OTHER 10 STILL MISSING”**

“You don’t think…”, Nikita trailed off

“I know”, Mat replied, “both of these articles talk about how a certain amount of content creators go missing and only a small percentage return. The others are assumed to be dead but their bodies are never found. Both happened in the summer, just one year apart from each other and look at this, the article in 2016 posted pictures of the survivors and well...take a look”

Nikita saw a picture of Eva Gutowski, Oli White, and-

“Joey”, the former Troublemaker said in a whisper

“Turns out he’s been a lot busier than we thought,'' Mat said darkly. What’s a little more blood to an already stained world?

“But how does this help us find Joey?”

Mat went to the 2017 article, “Joey never returned from the second one, which means the last people to see him before the massacre in Everlock was Tyler Oakly and Andrea Russet. If anyone knows where he is, it’s them”

“Then let’s give them a little visit”

***

Tyler got back from his weekly therapy session. Even though he couldn’t tell anyone the whole story of what happened that night, therapy has still been helpful, teaching him how to healthily cope with the trauma. He’s not fine, far from it, but it's very possible that one day he might be. He entered his apartment and turned the lights on, only to find someone waiting for him.

“MatPat?”, Tyler asked. There was no way, Matthew Patrick went missing months ago along with another batch of youtubers for the third time. After talking with the other survivors him, Andrea, Eva, and Oli assumed it was another death party, except this time no survivors were found.

“Tyler Oakly”, MatPat greeted with a smile, the kind of smile that was too wide to be genuine, too permanent to be real. There was a glint in his eyes, the kind that called for nothing good in the world, “Such a pleasure to finally meet you in person, after all, not everyone goes to massacre party and come back alive”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“I believe I do”, MatPat stood up, “You see, I have a little theory that you and Andrea watched all your friends die in another era. Now, my theories aren’t always accurate, some may call them absurd”, his smile turned into a full out grin, “but I’m pretty sure about this one, wouldn’t you agree?”

Tyler stared at the other man, something about him wasn’t right, wasn’t...human

“How do you know all of this?”, he asked

“Because I went through the exact same thing”, MatPat replied, “except for one difference; we lost. The bad guys won and heroes died...supposedly. But the Carnival Master was impressed with Nikita and I, that he gave us a gift”, he blinked, and his chocolate blood eyes were replaced by pure crimson ones, “But now all we want is to find the man who started it all, the one whos at fault for the death of those we love. And that’s why I’m asking you, Tyler.  _ Where’s Joey Graceffa?” _

***

Another punch, another bruise, another jolt of pain. More blood, more begging, more demands. Demands for a man who was already dead.

“Don’t lie to me!”, Nikita shouted in anger as she held up her fist again, “Where is he?! Where’s Joey?!”

Andrea went to answer, but had to pause to cough out the blood in her mouth.

“I-I t-told you,'' she whimpered, “Joey’s d-dead”

“LIAR!”, Another punch. Andrea already screamed until she couldn’t, all she could do was gasp in pain and let out another whimper. 

“He’s not dead”, Nikita went on, “how could he have invited us if he was dead, how could he have killed them, all of them, if he was already dead? JC, Roi, Teala, Colleen, Safiya, Ro, Ma-”, she froze, dropping Andrea to the ground. The former mystic groaned as she hit the floor than took a deep breath of relief.

Tears of blood flowed down Nikita’s cheeks. Manny. ‘Manny, I’m so sorry’, she thought, ‘If I was just-’ no. she couldn’t think like that. Manny was dead and it was all Joey’s fault. The troublemaker wiped her tears. She couldn’t afford to be weak. She turned and glared at Andrea, raising her fists for another blow. 

“Nikita”, a voice said, making her turn. Mat stood a few feet away, a terrified Tyler in his grasp, “that’s enough”

“She knows where he is!”, Nikita shouted, “But she keeps lying to protect that backstabbing bastard!”

“No”, Mat let go of Tyler, who immediately ran to his friend

“Andrea”, the former Thespian said, “are you ok?”. Andrea didn’t reply, just looked at the two demons.

“I’m sorry”, Mat continued, “They say he’s dead because he was. Remember what Joey told us right before I died?”

_ If this town dies, I go with it… _

“He really did die”, Nikita said, then screamed in frustration, “another dead end!”

“Come one”, Mat said calmly, but it was clear he was just as angry as she was, “let’s get out of here before someone finds us”, and without another word, the two demons disappeared, leaving only Tyler and Andrea by themselves. 

“What-’, Andrea whispered, “what just happened?”

Tyler wished he could answer that.

***

“We still haven’t found him and that lead was a dead end!”, Nikita said, punching the wall. Her knuckles split and bled, only to patch up and heal again in seconds.

Mat hugged his friend as an attempt to comfort both of them, “we will find him”, he muttered to her as she hugged him back. The detective’s eyes darkened, “And when we do, we’ll make him wish he was never born”


End file.
